The Interventional Agent Development Services program provides services to facilitate preclinical development of therapeutics and new in vivo diagnostics for infectious disease-causing pathogens and/or toxins. This contract provides for chemistry and manufacturing services under the NIAID Preclinical Services for the Development of Interventional Agents Program.